Mistoltoe kisses and misses
by Now and Forever true
Summary: just a christmas oneshot. sonny and chad finally become a couple all down to misteltoe. major channy with a little tawico please read and review sonny POV merry christmas
1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe kisses and misses

I was just casually leaning against a wall in the corner of the party. Watching as the various people danced and sang along to the music playing in the background. Every few seconds my eyes glanced over to the door: waiting. I was waiting for my best friend Chad to come; he was running late as usual. Well who could blame him it must take a really long time to look that good. Who am I kidding Chad just rolls out of bed looking like that, his blond hair already straight and his blue eyes sparkling.

I snap out of my daydream as my eyes once again sweep around to the door. Leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room from me I spotted Tawni and Nico. They were happily making out under some mistletoe. Awww! It took them long enough I know they have liked each other for ages.

I glanced around the room again. But before they even meet the door they met a tall boy with dark brown eyes. He was strangely familiar for some reason. I just couldn't place him for some reason.

"Hey sonny. Its me James."

"Oh hey James." Now I remember him. I met him once when I was out with Chad somewhere.

I backed up slightly as he came closer to me gradually. We were just mindlessly chatting as I continued to glance at the door.

"Sonny. Look up."

"What" I gasped. I had backed up so much James was stood close to my face with mistletoe hanging above us. There was a young girl stood next to me with a jealous look in her eye when she noticed where I was stood.

James slowly leaned in towards me, his hands lightly placed on my waist. I didn't really want to kiss him. I didn't want to have my first kiss with him. I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to be with Chad. Ugh! I had to because we were underneath some mistletoe.

James slowly closed his eyes. I closed mine and imagined it was Chad who was just about to kiss me. It felt so real I could hear his footsteps draw closer. Hear him say my name, his voice sounded so pained. It all sounded just too real.

I blinked open my eyes just in time to catch the back of Chad's head. Tears in his eyes as he walked back out of the room. I quickly pulled the girl into my place. I noticed she smiled as she kissed James before I ran out of the door.

The sight I was faced with was like a punch square in the face. Chad was sat on the steps, his hands running through his hair.

"Chad." I calmly whispered going to sit next to him

"Hey sonny what ya doing out here? I thought you were with James." I could clearly hear the pain in his voice, although he tried to hide it I just knew him too well.

"I got caught under the mistletoe by James. But I put another girl there when I saw you crying. What's wrong Chad?" I asked quietly

"Its just I didn't want you to kiss James. I didn't want him to be your first kiss."

"Umm Chad why?" I ask, knowing he would understand.

"Sonny. You're my best friend but I have stronger feelings than that for you. I always have but I decided it was best for you if I was your best friend. That way I could have you in my life. But just now, I wanted to be the one to kiss you: under mistletoe or not. I wanted to be the one to hold your hand. I love you sonny."

"I didn't really want him to be my first kiss either. While I was stood there I was imagining it was you who was holding me not him. I love you too Chad."

"Would you do me the honour?" Chad asked smiling cheekily as he grabbed some mistletoe of the wall, holding it above our heads. I just nodded my head as I started to lean in.

Our lips met in the middle. There were sparks flying everywhere. Chad dropped the mistletoe so he could wrap an arm around my waist and run his fingers through my hair with his other hand. I wrapped an arm around his neck twisting his hair in my fingers. My other arm wrapped around his waist.

When we finally broke away for air. We smiled at each other; I picked up the dropped mistletoe and slipped it into my purse.

"What you doing?" Chad asked me, carefully lacing our fingers together.

"Keeping the mistletoe as a reminder."

"You really are mad. Will you be my girlfriend sonny?"

I leaned towards him and just quickly pecked his lips once before pulling back.

"That answers your question."

"Yeah but lets just check." He leaned towards me to kiss me again. I smiled happily into the kiss.

"Come on you two lets dance." We heard Nico say from beside us. We broke apart and looked up at our friends. Nico had his fingers laced with Tawni. We followed them to the dance floor. I glanced over to where I had left James. He was dancing with the girl I had put in front of him. He smiled at me and mouthed a thank you. I just turned and danced with Chad. Happy I had ran after him to find out what had happened. Also I was thankful in an odd way to mistletoe.

A/N hey just one shot for the festive season. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. From Forevervamp


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note.

Hey I know you are all maybe a little confused as to who I am. I am forever vampire fairy. I was forever vamp but I feel I have grown a lot in the past months so I decided to change my name to suit that. Sorry for any confusion I have caused.

I am hopefully posting the first story under my new name today or tomorrow. It is called Vamp Exams. It should be good once I have finished.

Maybe after that I will write some more for my other stories but I am on work experience from Monday and need to sort that and all the schoolwork that goes with it. But I will hopefully update soon.

Bye for now at least

~ Forever Vampire Fairy


End file.
